So Screwed
by Mattycollns13
Summary: Nikki's mind knew she was screwed way before she realized it herself.
1. Chapter 1

Nikki looked over herself one more time in the mirror. It'd been a rollercoaster year for her. She'd come back from her neck injury, gone through a tough, but amicable break up with John, and was now helping run the women's division over on Smackdown. Speaking of which, she had a match tonight teaming with Becky Lynch against Alexa and Carmella. All of the women were great competitors and she really liked the way that her and Carmella's storyline was going. She liked working with all the women on Smackdown, but she loved when she got to team with Becky.

Ever since they worked together when her, Sasha, and Charlotte had come up last year, the Irish girl had captivated Nikki. They quickly became friends backstage and chatted with one another about anything and everything, and then the captivation became something of a slight crush that she just didn't give too much thought at the time. She was sad that she got hurt before she could truly work with Becky, but she hoped that would change soon. Becky was great in the ring and even better outside of the ring. So when Nikki stepped out into the hallway and saw Becky frowning and staring off into space, she knew something was up.

"Becky, you okay?"

She snapped her head to Nikki and smiled, but Nikki could tell it was forced. "Hey, Nikki. Ready to kick some lass tonight?"

Nikki paused for a second before deciding not to push, unless she saw something that caused her worry again. "Hell yeah I am. You okay with the finish that you and Alexa worked out?"

Becky nodded, "Eye rake and then into the DDT. She and I make it look really good, and we figure that could go for a big pop."

Nikki grinned, both of them beginning to walk. "Well, not too many of the ladies use it, so it should get something."

Becky hummed, not even looking at Nikki anymore. Usually Becky was jumping everywhere and impossible to contain before a match. Something was wrong.

"Okay, you aren't acting like normal Becky does. Are you okay?"

Becky looked at her and shrugged, "It's no big deal, don't worry about it."

Nikki rolled her eyes. Becky was always so self-sacrificing that she didn't want people to worry, instead she'd just worry about them. "Becky, you can tell me. I'm here for you."

She looked indecisive for a second before sighing. "People are just saying stuff online."

Nikki knew that story pretty well. People online could be huge douchenozzles. "Is it just the normal creeps or…?"

Her lip quivered a bit and she took a deep breath. "I know we signed up for sharing our lives with fans, but I thought I'd at least have something that could stay confidential. I thought if it wasn't ring related, then it'd still be just mine to disclose."

It took Nikki about thirty seconds to decipher what she meant. "You mean the hospital visit?"

Becky nodded. "People are saying hurtful things cause they think I got an abortion. I don't want to just say that it was just an appendectomy cause it's my business, but they feel entitled to know, and it's just getting to me a little."

Nikki felt her blood boil. If she could find these people saying those things she'd rip them to pieces. How dare they make this strong woman almost cry. "Hey, this stuff can happen. It happened when John and I broke up. They all speculated without knowing the full truth and sent hateful things for months. You know the truth, and those close to you know the truth and that's all you need."

She nodded, but didn't seem to get any better. She was still looking down at the floor and twiddling her thumbs. Nikki scratched the back of her head, trying to think of something to say. "And trust me Becky, you've got a lot more fans that love you, and people back here that love you than you have haters. Especially me."

That seemed to have an affect as she smiled, and finally looked at Nikki. She bounced up and landed a kiss on Nikki's cheek. "Thanks Nikki! You're the best! I don't know how I could be here without you! Now let's go!" She sprinted down the hallways towards the gorilla. She seemed much more like herself, but Nikki had no time to take that in, as she was still stunned from the kiss.

She felt a major blush creep up on her cheeks, and enough time to let her mind wander to the inevitable conclusion. She was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Becky was not totally adverse to the situation that was happening currently. After her and Nikki's match against Alexa and Carmella, and the finish that her and Alexa had planned after a rake to the eyes, Nikki was basically carrying her back to the medical office. Becky wasn't hurt at all, but she'd be dumb to fight against Nikki's arms wrapping around her. It was a nice feeling and she'd take what she could get from her friend. Becky had a crush on Nikki that she thought would have gone away by now, a year after they'd met, but of course life liked to screw Becky over.

So she wasn't complaining when Nikki had looped her arm under Becky's own and sprinted her to medical. Becky was fine, but Nikki was freaking out because she had been there at WrestleMania when Becky had gotten her eye injury and gotten stitches. It wasn't a pretty sight. Becky still had the scar under her make up to prove it.

When they finally got close to the medical office she dug her heels in, stopping their progression. "Nikki, I told you, I'm fine. It's just a little scratch."

Nikki pulled with her incredible strength and actually dragged Becky a few more yards despite Becky's effort. "But it was on your injured eye, you need to get it checked." She insisted.

Becky kept trying to fight the pull, but eventually she lost and allowed herself to be dragged into the medical office and sat on one of the tables. Nikki stood watch over her and talked over Becky when the doctor asked what was wrong. Nikki made it sound like her eyeball was hanging out, which wasn't the case, and the doctor gave her a little look over and determined she was fine.

Nikki had insisted and eventually the doctor, whether being too annoyed or just not caring, gave Becky and ice pack to put on her eye, which she did when Nikki glared at her to do so.

"You worry too much lass, I'm fine."

Nikki blushed and mumbled back a small sorry. Becky titled her head at the older woman. "I don't mind it. It feels nice to be taken care of and worried about at times. I just wish you wouldn't put so much pressure on yourself to do so."

Nikki's blushed darkened and she began stammering, "Well it's just I care a lot- I mean, I'm just trying to be a good girlfriend. Not like that kind of girlfriend, not that I wouldn't be honored- ugh, I mean-" She was spiraling and while Becky thought watching her squirm could be fun, she herself went for broke and cut her off with a searing kiss on the lips. The best way she knew how to shut someone up.

She almost internally panicked, not allowing herself to feel any happiness until she knew how this would go over with her, when Nikki didn't kiss back, but she felt relief and giddiness wash over her when Nikki's arms went around her neck and she kissed back. It was amazing, one of the best kisses Becky had in her lifetime, their lips moving in perfect sync and never once fumbling because of nerves, like she'd expected.

After a few seconds, they needed air, dumb oxygen, and they stopped. Becky leant forward until her forehead was pressed to Nikki's. She tried to calm her breaths, not opening her eyes for some time, but when she did, Nikki was staring right at her.

"What was that?"

Becky couldn't read Nikki's eyes, but she had kissed back. That was good right? "I just needed you to stop talking, but I've also been wanting to do that for a long time. Figured I'd kill two birds with one stone."

Nikki smirked a little before blushing as her mind probably brought up the kiss again. "A long time huh?"

Becky nodded; waiting to see how right or wrong this conversation went. Nikki seemed to straighten out her hair and stood up, trying to look every bit the prim and proper Bella she was and not like she had just been in a very prolonged kiss/make out session backstage. "Well, I'll give you a free pass on that one, but you won't be doing that again until after our date."

Becky's heart jumped, as Nikki began to walk away, her hips moving deliciously from side to side. "Date?"

Nikki grinned at her wolfishly, "You'll pick me up tomorrow at seven at the hotel. Don't be late." She gave her one final wink and bounced out of sight.

Becky blew a hot puff of air out, as she unconsciously put the ice pack back on her eye. She was so screwed.


End file.
